


Something More Important

by Rosenth0rne



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenth0rne/pseuds/Rosenth0rne
Summary: Upon finding out some devastating news, Nigel makes a split decision to deviate from his new objective before it even starts. He may come to regret it later on, but this is something that not even the KND can compete with.This takes place right before the last live-action segment in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., which would null and void this particular segment due to the change of mind. Thankfully it isn’t terribly long but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I’ll let you draw your own conclusions on what’s going on with Nigel’s dad.This was a one-shot I did a while ago so there are going to be errors galore. I may continue it at a later date since I have found that I had created a bunch of new characters with the intent of continuing on a different route with the series, such as giving Father an adult rival, bringing Moosk back, and focusing on different types of growing up.
Kudos: 2





	Something More Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KND operatives of all ages](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KND+operatives+of+all+ages).



_“All right guys. Listen up. Even if we never see each other again, just promise me one thing, that you’ll never grow up, even if you are a hundred years old and don’t remember a thing about our times together, you’ll still be a kid at heart, okay? So who’s with me?!”_

The speech rolled around in Nigel’s head as he watched the earth become a speck from the deck of the ship. Tears continued to streak his face long after the goodbye and his chest ached horribly. The pain was almost unbearable, but knowing the mission at hand, it had to be done. Father’s pipe rolled around in his hand, reminding him that his fire-breathing uncle was probably so angry at that moment that he would never set his hands on the item again. At least, that made him feel better.

“Nigel?” Numbuh 74.239’s voice made him look up to see the red-headed scientist standing before him. In his arms were a couple of thick folders that he promptly handed over.

“What are these?”

“Your parents’ files. There’s more about what your Mom did in the KND as Numbuh 999, as well as some of your father’s notes when he re-founded everything. It’s pretty much about everything in their life up until now that we’ve gathered. I… figured it would help pass the time.”

Nigel nodded sadly, glancing back at where the earth once was.

“Thank you, Numbuh 74.239. I’ll look them over.”

“It’s hard to leave everything behind, I know. But think of the mission and how this will help everyone, not only in the Kids Next Door but on earth.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll… be on the command deck if you need anything, okay?”

Nigel nodded again. The operative scientist cleared his throat and wandered off with his arms behind his back. With a deep sigh, Nigel opened his father’s folder and began scanning the documents inside. It didn’t take long for him to find something strange in one of the most recent entries. 

On a page talking about his father’s health, a red mark was made at the bottom, circling the word he had never heard of. Nigel shook his head before going back to the top of the page, trying to make sense of why that was circled. The document was dated a month before, with a silhouette of his father on the page with a couple of arrows pointing to his chest. Strange. His father was supposedly in very good health. Neither his father nor his mother had said anything about this. 

The sound of a guard going by made Nigel glance up. It was one of the older guards and after a moment of thought, Nigel cleared his throat. The guard paused and saluted him.

“Yes, Numbuh 1, sir?!”

“Hey… Do you happen to know what this word means?” Nigel pointed to the word. The guard’s eyes widened slightly and hesitated heavily while looking around, as if afraid to say anything. With a hard gulp, she leaned down to whisper the meaning in his ear. Nigel froze, his eyes wide in terror. “W-What?!”

“I-I’m so sorry, sir! B-But please don’t tell anyone I told you!” the guard pleaded. She only received a nod as the boy returned his gaze to the paper. Suddenly, the arrows pointing to Monty Uno’s chest made sense. Something welled in his own chest as he forced himself to his feet and toward the control bridge. Everything felt heavier. It was as if he was now wading through a strong current despite everyone around him having no such issues. It seemed like ages before he ended up behind Numbuh 74.239. Without a word, Nigel handed him the paper.

“What’s this?” the operative scientist asked. Taking the document, his eyes quickly scanned it while simultaneously muttering the words under his breath. A look of horror fell across his face as he turned to face Nigel who glared at him intensely. “Where did you- Was this in the folder?!”

“You weren’t going to tell me, were you Numbuh 74.239?” 

“Well, no. Not now, anyway. We didn’t want you to-” Numbuh 74.239 rubbed the back of his head nervously before he was grabbed by the collar.

“Turn the ship around. NOW.” Nigel snarled, staring directly into the boy’s eyes. 

“Numbuh One! Think about what you’re saying! Think about what you’re doing! You can’t give all of this up because your father-”

“I said TURN THE SHIP AROUND!”

“We can’t do that!” Numbuh 74.239 pushed himself free and continued to try to reason with the operative. “By doing so, we will not be able to continue on with any plans or mission! You’re vital to everything!”

“Get Chad to do it!” Nigel snapped, unaware that his face was streaked with tears. “I need to get back to Earth now!”

The scientist stared at him for a long moment then straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

“I feel you’re being a bit too emotional to listen to reason. Guards, take Mr. Uno to the brig to calm down. Get him an ice cream on the way down,” Numbuh 74.239 waved a hand dismissively. Nigel made another grab for the scientist with an almost inhuman, primal noise before he was detained by two guards, one on each arm. 

“I need to get back to Earth! Let me go! My father-!”

“-is not going to get better with or without you and you need to accept that. I’m sorry, Nigel, but that’s just the way things are,” Numbuh 74.239 answered coldly as he turned to look out toward the front of the ship.

“This isn’t over! I will get back home one way or another!” Nigel yelled at the top of his lungs as he was dragged out of the room. “You forget who you’re messing with!”

Once Nigel was out of sight, Numbuh 74.239 shook his head with a sigh.

“I was afraid of this…”

“What do we do now, sir?” one of the pilots chirped.

“Stay on course. Once Mr. Uno calms down, he’ll realize what’s most important-”

The sound of a scuffle in the hall outside and a guard being thrown across the doorway cut him off as a couple more guards rushed past the door in the opposite direction, yelling orders. With an even heavier sigh, Numbuh 74.239 covered his eyes.

“He got away, didn’t he?” 

“Sir, yes, sir! But we will track him down and catch him!” a guard quickly entered and saluted him. “The boys are on his tail as we speak!”

“Then go join them! If Nigel leaves this ship, we lose all hope of-”

A red light flashed overhead, bathing the entire room temporarily in an ominous light.

“Airlock activated on Deck C!” one of the pilots exclaimed. “Escape pod 7 has been deployed!”

“No!” the scientist gasped, rushing forward to the control panel. “Use the tractor beam to pull him back in!”

“We can’t!” the second pilot shook his head as he typed away at the panel that was now giving readings for the escape pod.

“Why not?!”

“He’s already set his GPS and is in the process of activating his H-Drive! If we try pulling him back with the beam, it could damage the escape pod and kill him!”

Numbuh 74.239 dropped his arms to his side with his mouth agape. 

“So… we’re going to lose him regardless.”

“Affirmative,” a voice made the scientist turn to see a dark-skinned boy in a black suit wander up with his arms behind his back. “Unfortunately, nothing can be done at this point. We can either continue on with him with Chad in his place, or we turn the ship around and pursue him and hope he may change his mind willingly once his personal task is complete.”

“Numbuh Infinity! You mean… after his father dies?”

“Yes. The man would need to either pass away or become healthy enough for Nigel to return to his duties. The sooner either happens, the better,” Numbuh Infinity stared at Numbuh 74.239 with a knowing look. “It is your call.”

“I… I see…” the scientist crossed his arms with a hand on his chin and his eyes closed.

“What are our orders, sir?” the first pilot asked, turning her head for an answer. Numbuh 74.239 opened his eyes with a determined glare.

“Follow him. We need Nigel Uno or our plans will be ruined.”


End file.
